Hidan Lost
by Kkrystal2000
Summary: I suck at summaries- Hidan wakes up and abandons his partner to go to the toilet. Kakuzu wakes up alone, and leaves, thinking the albino will just catch up- but how much time will pass before Hidan finds himself insane? How long can he last without his stitched lover?
1. Losing his partner

The birds chirped their individual tunes, flying through the sky and landing in a nearby tree. Kakuzu was awakened by the little brats and glanced to his side, seeing no Hidan curling up into his body for warmth. He furrowed his eyebrows in slight confusion, slight frustration and pushed himself to his feet, figuring if he just walked off and continued the mission- the jashinist should show up eventually.

Hidan had woke up earlier with an unbearing need to pee. He shifted without waking Kakuzu and walked off to relieve himself, only to return to an empty campsite. Everything was gone. They had a small flame created by Kakuzu's fire heart - now dispersed. They had a single blanket to lay on to save themselves from the dirt - gone. Their cloaks were shed, as they had some heated sex and had no need for such cloaks or any clothes - though hidan was particularly cold last night and had to pull on his pants. His cloak, as well as his partner's, were both disappeared.

Kakuzu had left him.

"…Fucking damn that greedy cunt.." He cursed at the realization. He wasn't one for surviving on his own. So he didn't know to follow signs - or the line of footprints left only minutes ago by the elder - He simply walked off in another direction, until he noticed a familiar tree, growing by a familiar stone that he was kicking yesterday - he **was** kicking, until it hit that very tree. Figuring they came this way, he quickly turned and ran back to the campsite, now only running straight through the empty area and onward. His heart slowly began to pump a little faster. 'what if I dont find him..' 'did he leave me on purpose..' 'does he not want me any more..' thoughts began to circle and rule his mind. His jog gradually slowed to a walk, then he stopped, standing in the middle of nowhere. He moved to his knees, grasped his pendant and begun to pray. A familiar voice then echoed through his ears into his head.  
"Hidan stop praying. Thats long enough. We have to go - get this bounty to the exchange point" ..

A sigh left Hidan's mouth as he opened his eyes, he was alone, and the voice was simply a figment of his imagination. He had asked Jashin for a sign. For his partner to find him. For a sacrifice. Anything to put his mind at ease. He got back to his feet and continued to walk.

Soon the sun had hit the middle of the sky. Hidan had been walking - but he had strayed from the path, moving off in another direction completely, moving further from the base and further from his partner. He needed to eat, and he wanted to desperately fight someone. He craved the thrill of battle, the taste of blood, the screams begging for mercy. He tried to focus on what he needed more though. Yes- he wanted to sacrifice, but they could wait. What he needed, was Kakuzu. He needed to stop wondering, and run into his lover's arms. He needed affection, and he was getting impatient. "There you are!" Called a woman behind him, he glanced briefly to watch a child, no older than 4, racing to his mother's arms. His teeth grit together at the sight and he spat at the ground, turning away and pushing onward.

He continued into the evening, the sky lighting up somewhat into a bright collection of reds, oranges, yellows where the sun was, expanding to a purple and dark blue where darkness began to creep over. He had managed to get at least two sacrifices for Jashin so he could have enough energy to push forward, but with the night, came cold loneliness. He wasn't ready to face that. He stepped into an old, run-down inn and asked for a room, begging for a place to stay even though he had no money. Because of this, the assistant could only suggest the albino sleep on the couch or floor of the lobby. Hidan took it reluctantly, at least there was a fireplace so he'd be relatively warm.


	2. Losing his Sleep

The next morning, Hidan woke up in the same hotel in front of a burning fireplace. His eyes fluttered for a moment before voices in the background slowly began clear. His vision focused on the flames and he rolled to his back, blinking up at the ceiling. Still he was alone, and he hated it. He moved to his feet and noticed someone had come through the night and given him a blanket for additional warmth. He smiled softly at it, then frowned when he glanced around the lobby, seeing only the assistant at the sign-in desk on the phone, tapping the keys at the computer, booking an appointment for some smart person. He let out a low sigh and grabbed his scythe, making his way outside. He could have waited for the phone call to finish so he'd say his thanks - but then that wouldn't be Hidan.

He walked out of the Inn and quickly pulled up an arm to shield him from the wind that hit his face. He squinted his eyes to look over in the distance to work out a suitable direction to walk and decided it would be best to walk with his back against the wind. It didn't take him long before he started to complain to himself at how the wind stung his back and annoyingly pushed him to walk faster. It almost felt like Kakuzu was physically pushing him, making him continue walking, though glancing behind him, Hidan only proved to himself how alone he was. He let out a number of soft curses and continued.

A few long, painful hours later, the harsh wind and softened into a cruel, cold breeze. It wasn't as strong, but now it was freezing, though - thankfully, Hidan had suffered snowstorms before with his partner, so that was infinitely worse... But this still made Hidan uncomfortable. Still he complained to himself, feeling no need to stop. He had a problem, and his resolve was to complain - that or sacrifice, and nobody was their to hear him complain, so, complain it was. He closed his eyes and sighed to himself, pausing in the middle of the track he walked along and shifted his eyes around to get a bearing on his surroundings, trying to work out some kind of game plan. Surely Kakuzu would be searching for him as well.. Or Zetsu, or Pein. Hopefully.. Another sigh left his mouth. His eyes lowered to the ground and he kicked at the dirt with another curse. He blinked up when he heard a voice. It was nobody he knew, by a long-shot, but it was someone worth sacrificing for sure. He gripped his scythe and tried to be sneaky, hiding behind buildings and jumping into the bushes to get close to the female voice, talking to herself. There wasn't any other voices answering her, so perhaps she was on a phone, or just as crazy as Hidan.

Once he saw an opening, the Jashinist leapt from the bush he was hiding in to take his kill, making a successful sacrifice for Jashin. From her clothing it seemed she was just a plain citizen. Thats not what Hidan hoped for, but still, better than nothing - right? He spent a little extra time praying for Jashin's forgiveness just in case, also taking advantage of Kakuzu's absence.. Yet he still felt a stinging in his chest. He would deny it. He tried to push it down and had convinced himself it was hunger pains. He pushed on for the rest of that day, only to crash in the woods that night, being in the middle of nowhere when the sun hit the horizon. He had gone two days without his partner now. Only three sacrifices to his god, and eaten nothing. He had to admit, he'd never felt closer to death before. It seemed to linger in his mind, creeping slowly to take over and claim him. The thoughts only seemed to make him crazier though. Hidan was a prideful male, too stubborn to admit his own fears. He wouldn't admit to any, because he really didn't have any.. Though the one thing he did fear, was death. Now he was on his own, in a place he didn't know, with nothing to eat. Death was gradually becoming the only thing he would think about, aside from Kakuzu.

That night, Hidan suffered multiple nightmares. All his thoughts about death had consumed him before he had fallen asleep, and they raided his slumber, projecting horrifying images of Hidan's rotting corpse. Though thanks to his sacrifices, he had kept his immortality, so unluckily for him, he had lived through his graphic dreams to watch his death occur numerous times. He woke up screaming through the night, thankful he was in the woods so he wouldn't have anyone yelling at him to be quiet, or stress over him, making sure he was okay. When he woke up to the sun's bright yellow lighting up the sky he had given up on sleep and moved to his feet slowly, pushing himself to his limit to move to the nearest village. Hopefully there'd be some food for him to take. With the bags under his eyes, messy hair and dirty clothes he could maybe get people feeling sorry for him and get scraps. Though that was highly unlikely..


	3. Losing his Sanity

2 more nights has passed. 4 nights since Hidan woke up early, went for a bathroom break and returned to an empty campsite. He had lost his ability to sleep thanks to the re-occurring nightmares about his gradual death. Even awake, it circled his mind continuously, like a circle of vultures waiting for their prey to drop dead so they could feast.

Speaking of feast, when Hidan had chosen to give up sleeping, he strayed into a small collection of houses, too small to be a real village, who were having some festival. He had almost forgotten how good take-out ramen tasted. It was all he managed to scrounge up with no money. He had only managed to get it in the first place because the stall took pity on him, and had made too much left over. Today though the wind had died down, thankfully, leaving Hidan limping from exhaustion, on a perfect day with a few fluffy clouds floating in the crystal blue sky.

Though being lonely, walking down a lonely road, where he didn't even know - or really care at this point - where he was going.. It was bound to have some effects, and already they were starting to show. He had been talking to himself a lot more. He no longer just complained when he felt the need to, but he had polite conversations with himself. Sometimes they weren't polite, just bitter, hateful words. They weren't aimed at anybody in particular, but were always answered by the same man. The same albino who spoke in the first place.

In the past two days he had only managed to get one sacrifice.. He was getting lazier with them, not doing as many. Unable to find the energy with the lack of sleep and food, Hidan was forced to use his strength in battle, only flinging his scythe off-target and resulted in being impaled by the victim's weapon without ever activating the curse. His immortality was starting to fade, so instead of answering the stab with a curse and laugh, with some additional speech about understanding his pain, he simply groans and sometimes even passes out, only to be woken up again by frightful nightmares.

Hidan was walking down a dirt path, trees surrounding him with long, skinny shadows chasing him. He glared down at them and scoffed, starting to laugh, then it was cut short. He heard a voice, but for once, it wasn't his own.  
"**Are you insane.. How could you push yourself so hard.. You're going to get yourself killed, idiot**"

He turned around on his heels, shooting his darty eyes all around and narrowed them gradually, watching a tree sway gently, calling upon the same voice,  
"**How could you let this happen.. You left me... Its all your fault!**" it echoed, _Idiot.. Idiot.. Bakaa.. Idiot!_

Hidan moved to his knees, clutching his arms over his head with a soft scream of 'STOP!'. He lifted his head again, blinking around at the trees that surrounded his body as they all began to shift and sway. The branches seemed to have a life of their own as they began to twitch, then they curled and took a new form completely, imitating the threads that Kakuzu had controlled, the cords the flowed from his skin that carried his blood. They continued to sway and curl about, only making Hidan scream more. He took a cautious step back, watching the branches dance around him like Kakuzu's stitches, how they'd unravel - and under certain situations, wrap around Hidan's body.

Soon the Jashinist couldn't take it. The voice still echoed in his mind; "**All your fault**" "**you left me**" "**You're going to die, Idiot**" "**Idiot!**" "**Are you insane?!**" "**How could you let this happen?!**"

"_**Hidan!**_"  
_Strange.. This one actually felt real.._

Hidan slowly pried his eyes open, seeing a clone of his partner rushing towards him, calling his name.

Oh how he wished it to be true. He moved to his feet slowly, pushing himself to step to Kakuzu, wanting to feel his touch, needing his warmth, desperate for his support.  
But once he got close enough it was just darkness. He had fallen into another of his nightmares..


End file.
